List of Phineas and Ferb episodes
The following is a complete episode list for the television show Phineas and Ferb, which was first broadcast on August 17, 2007. It is currently in its third season. In the lists below, DXD = Disney XD, DC US = Disney Channel US, PC = Production Code. Season 1: 2008 |production=101a |summary=Phineas and Ferb construct a rollercoaster from their backyard out to the whole city for themselves and the neighborhood kids. Perry the Platypus attempts to thwart Dr. Doofenshmirtz's evil plan to halt the Earth's rotation. }} |production=102b |summary=Phineas and Ferb build a huge paradise of a beach in their backyard on the hottest day of the year. Meanwhile, Agent P tries to stop Doofenshmirtz from stealing all lawn gnomes in the Tri-State Area in revenge for having to dress as one in his youth. |guestvoice=Keone Young as Dancer. }} |production=104b |summary=Candace tries out for The Next Super American Pop Teen Idol Star, but Phineas and Ferb take another route to stardom. Meanwhile, Perry the Platypus tries to stop the evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz from taking over the Tri-State Area with a giant building-shaped robot. |guestvoice=Jeff Bennett as Ben Baxter. }} |production=102a |summary=Phineas and Ferb enter the Swamp Oil 500 after upgrading mom's car. Doofenshmirtz tries to deflate everything in the Tri-State Area from his blimp. |guestvoice=Mark Thompson and Brian Phelps as announcers Dave and Rick. }} |production=105b |summary=Phineas and Ferb direct a film adaption of Candace's favorite play, but they transform this beautiful play into a full-out monster movie. Meanwhile, Perry the Platypus tries to find out why Dr. Doofenshmirtz is being so quiet. |guestvoice=Ashley Tisdale as a live-action version of Candace. }} |production=105a |summary=Buford challenges Phineas to a thumb-wrestling competition. Phineas receives training by guest star Evander Holyfield. Dr. Doofenshmirtz goes to extreme measures to get people to attend his birthday and clean up afterwards. |guestvoice=Michael Buffer as the announcer. }} |production=101b |summary=Phineas and Ferb remodel Mount Rushmore for Candace's 15th Birthday, while Agent P stops Doofenshmirtz from making a tunnel to China. }} |production=110b |summary=Phineas and Ferb build robot versions of themselves (Phinedroids and Ferbots) to help out with their Big Ideas. Dr. Doofenshmirtz regrets all the messages he left on his girlfriend's answering machine. }} |production=112a |summary=Phineas and Ferb join Gaston Le Mode's runway, and their outfits become the newest fashion trend. Dr. Doofenshmirtz creates clones of himself so they can wait in line for him. |guestvoice=French Stewart as Gaston Le Mode. }} |production=103a |summary=A visit to a dude ranch turns into a stampede/cattle drive through town and the cows become acrobats at a water park. Dr. Doofenshmirtz starts an aluminum siding business. }} |production=103b |summary=Phineas and Ferb use a snow-cone machine to create S'winter. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz plans to melt all the chocolate in the Tri-State Area with his Melt-inator 65000. }} |production=108a |summary=The boys create a circus for the neighborhood after their original circus plans are cancelled, while Jeremy gives Candace wild parsnips which she is allergic to. Doofenshmirtz creates a device to make people's voices higher so his own voice will seem lower but instead, it gets even higher. }} |production=104a |summary=While watching a movie with their dad, Phineas and Ferb decide to go in search of a real mummy. Dr. Doofenshmirtz attempts to create some beachfront property. }} |production=115b |summary=Candace and Stacy get to travel with their favorite band. Phineas and Ferb become secret agents for a day. |guestvoice=Lucy Davis as Crash }} |production=112b |summary=The boys make the biggest ice-cream maker for Isabella after her tonsils are taken out. Vanessa spends the day at her dad's company, trying to convince her mom that he's evil, in the same style as Candace to Linda. }} |production=108b |summary=The Har D Har Toy Company's newest best-seller prompts Phineas and Ferb to make a better toy. Dr. Doofenshmirtz tries to become rich by forcing people to use his tollbooths to get in and out of the Tri-State Area. |guestvoice=J.K. Simmons as J.B. }} |production=106a |summary=While visiting their grandparents, Phineas, Ferb and Candace and some friends encounter Bigfoot. Dr. Doofenshmirtz's date is interrupted by Agent P. }} |production=113a |summary=Phineas and Ferb help Candace learn how to parallel park by building a monster truck track in the backyard. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is marketing his new line of monster trucks to investors, and proceeds to try and get rid of the competition. |guestvoice=Billy Ray Cyrus as Buck Buckerson }} |production=111a |summary=Phineas, Ferb and Candace come up with different ways to celebrate their mother's birthday. Dr. Doofenshmirtz tries to shrink everything that he hates so he never has to see them. }} |production=111b |summary=Isabella's dog Pinky eats her sash, so the boys build a mini-submarine to retrieve it, except they end up someplace else. Perry is forced to take direct action when Dr. Doofenshmirtz's latest scheme specifically threatens Phineas and Ferb. }} |production=107 |summary=Phineas, Ferb and Candace travel back in time. Dr. Doofenshmirtz doesn't need Perry as a nemesis any more. |guestvoice=Carlos Alazraqui as Dr. Feelbetter. }} |production=114 |summary=Lawrence forgets his wedding anniversary, so Phineas and Ferb help him make it up to Linda by getting their favorite band together for a reunion concert. Meanwhile, Perry helps Doofenshmirtz put together a party for his daughter's Sweet 16. Little does her father know, she's not that sweet anymore. |guestvoice=Steve Zahn as Swampy, Jaret Reddick as Danny and Carlos Alazraqui as Bobbi. }} |production=106b |summary=Phineas and Ferb build a tree house and remodel Candace's old one. Later, they get in a Tree House Fight. Meanwhile, Perry tries to stop Dr. Doofenshmirtz from getting revenge on his brother, Roger. |guestvoice= John O'Hurley as Roger Doofenshmirtz. }} |production=113b |summary=The kids continue their vacation at their grandparents' "camp". Dr. Doofenshmirtz moves into his new lair. }} |production=117a |summary=Phineas and Ferb have a chariot race with their friends. Perry tries to stop Norm from destroying him. |guestvoice=John Viener as Norm. }} |production=117b |summary=Candace is sure that with the help of a local television show she'll be able to bust her brothers. Dr. Doofenshmirtz recalls his failed magic career and decides to create a new ice age. |guestvoice=Vicki Lewis as Lulu and Gwendoline Yeo as Fifi. }} |production=118a |summary=With the help of Phineas and Ferb, two old roller derby rivals hold a grudge match. Dr. Doofenshmirtz has his own grudge against people with beards and mustaches, which includes U.S. President Rutherford B. Hayes. |guestvoice=Vicki Lewis as Hildegard }} |production=118b |summary=Phineas and Ferb decide to do absolutely nothing. Candace realizes without busting her brothers, her life is pretty empty. Doofenshmirtz is tired of being the ugliest person around, so he invents the Uglyinator. |guestvoice=Diedrich Bader as Vance Ward }} |production=119a |summary=Phineas and Ferb go in search of a caveman while Candace attends a costume party. Dr. Doofenshmirtz wants to get rid of sandwich costumes. }} |production=119b |summary=After Buford loses his goldfish, Phineas and Ferb help him search for it. An accidental good deed causes Dr. Doofenshmirtz no end of trouble. }} |production=110a |summary=The Flynn-Fletchers are in England visiting Lawrence's parents, Reginald and Winifred. Lawrence and Linda head to an antiques convention, leaving Phineas, Ferb, and Candace at their grandparents' small cottage. Agent P infiltrates EvilCon to see what Dr. Doofenshmirtz is up to. |guestvoice=Dominic Wood as Charles and Tim Curry as Stubbings. }} |production=121a |summary=A traffic camera in the neighborhood gives Candace photographic proof of her brothers' activities, but Agent P is sent on a mission to destroy those same pictures. |guestvoice=John Viener returns as Norm. }} |production=121b |summary=Phineas and Ferb look to set some world records. Dr. Doofenshmirtz dabbles in selling addictive hot chocolate. }} |production=125a |summary=Phineas and Ferb create the "F Games" to find out who's better: boys or girls? Agent P stops Dr. Doofenshmirtz's plan to win a dog show. }} |production=125b |summary=Phineas and Ferb carve pictures of their faces into a comet. Dr. Doofenshmirtz steals all the steaks from the Tri-State Area. }} |production=120a |summary=While Candace is sick in bed, Stacy takes her place and tries to bust Phineas and Ferb for building a gigantic miniature golf course. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz takes a day off from being evil. }} |production=120b |summary=After watching an old sci-fi movie, Phineas and Ferb are inspired to create a teleportation device. Dr. Doofenshmirtz has a grudge against a company mascot. }} |production=115a |summary=Phineas and Ferb help their grandfather relive his glory days as a daredevil. Dr. Doofenshmirtz seeks revenge against a childhood bully that always kicked sand on him. }} |production=109 |summary=Isabella is cursed with a bad case of the hiccups. Phineas decides to build her a super haunted house to scare 'em out of her. Meanwhile, Perry stops Dr. Doofenshmirtz from destroying his old mentor's hideout, and Candace tries to go to Jeremy's house, but his evil sister Suzy stops her. }} |production=122a |summary=The boys learn about one of Ferb's Victorian ancestors, who helped a scientist create a monster, while Doofenshmirtz tells a story to Perry about his ancestor, who became a monster. }} |production=122b |summary=Phineas and Ferb help their friend Django impress his artist father by painting the unpainted desert. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz tries to impress his old evil science teacher, Dr. Gevaarlijk. |guestvoice=Joel Grey as Beppo Brown and Jennifer Grey as Dr. Gevaarlijk. }} |production=126a |summary=Phineas and Ferb are inspired by their dad's favorite kids show to create a cartoon with super-powered versions of themselves and their friends. Doofenshmirtz creates a machine that causes people to dance uncontrollably. }} |production=126b |summary=Candace and Vanessa accidentally get their clothes switched at the dry cleaners. Dr. Doofenshmirtz builds his own evil empire on an inner tube and Vanessa tries to bust him. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb create a rainbowinator to show Isabella her first rainbow. }} |production=124 |summary=Lawrence is preoccupied with buying and naming stars online. He buys one for Phineas and Ferb, and also one for Candace. Candace and Isabella are preoccupied with a turn-around dance where the girls ask the boys out. Phineas and Ferb build a rocket to visit their star. Doofenshmirtz is also in space, seeking revenge on an adolescent nemesis. }} |xd= |production=116 |summary=The boys build a flying car and Candace finally busts them. They get sent to reform school to have their spirits broken and imaginations removed. |guestvoice=Clancy Brown as the Unnamed dream Sergeant and Geraldo Rivera as Morty Williams. }} |xd= |production=123a |summary=Baljeet is discouraged about his prospects at a science fair. Candace competes for a job to be with Jeremy. Dr. Doofenshmirtz seeks to overcome a past rival: a bicarbonate volcano. |guestvoice=Brian Stepanek as Mr. McGillicuddy and the unnamed Mr. Slushy Dawg Manager. }} |xd= |production=123b |summary=Candace thinks no one wants to talk to her, but a trip to Mars lifts her spirits. Perry helps Dr. Doofenshmirtz with his latest scheme. |guestvoice=Brenda Song as Wendy. }} Season 2: 2009 - 2011 |xd= |production=201 |summary=The Flynn-Fletcher family go to Lake Nose. Phineas and Ferb try to search for Nosey, and Candace tries to become a lifeguard alongside Jeremy. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz tries to remove all the zinc from the lake's waters. |guestvoice=John Larroquette as Bob Webber }} |xd= |production=202a |summary=Phineas and Ferb build an animal translator to find out what Perry's chatter means. Later discovering that the translator works on all animals, Phineas and Ferb set out to all the animals in the tri-state area to find out their problems. Candace goes over to play video games with Jeremy, but is frequently disturbed by Suzy's poodle Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz tries to flood the tri-state area. |guestvoice=Tara Strong as The Bird and Tom Kenny as The Squirrel }} |xd= |production=202b |summary=When Phineas and Ferb discover that the metal tip on the end of the shoelace is an "aglet", they decide to tell it to the world. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz creates the "Read-my-mind-inator" to remove a humiliating video from all the computers in the world. }} |xd= |production=203a |summary=Candace becomes 50-foot tall after pouring a bottle of Phineas and Ferb's growth elixir. Meanwhile, with the annoyance of the mid-summer festival, Dr. Doofenshmirtz creates a machine which sprays the smell of dirty diapers all over the tri-state area. |guestvoice=April Winchell as Blanca Dechan and Kevin Michael Richardson as P. P. Otter }} |xd= |production=203b |summary=Phineas and Ferb get a new pet goldfish and decide to create a aquarium in their backyard for him. }} |xd= |production=204a |summary=When Dr. Doofenshmirtz's new machine shoots on Phineas and Ferb's pool of gelatin, it becomes evil. }} |xd= |production=204b |summary=The Flynn-Fletcher family goes to London, where Candace and Stacy dress up as Sherlock Holmes to bust Phineas and Ferb. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz plans to move Big Ben to the tri-state area, where Agent Double O-O helps Perry thwart his plan. }} |xd= |production=205a |summary=Thanks to Stacy's advice, Candace tries to figure out how Phineas and Ferb's crazy creations disappear every time before their mom sees it. Doofenshmirtz creates an Invisible Ray to make the Fireside Girls invisible when they come knocking to sell him cupcakes. }} |xd= |production=205b |summary=Phineas and Ferb open Chez Platypus, which becomes the trendiest restaurant in town. Jeremy asks Candace out on a date to the restaurant. Meanwhile Doofenshmirtz goes on another date from his online dating service, and vows to destroy all love in the tri-state area if the date doesn't go well. |guestvoice=Sheena Easton as Doofenshmirtz's date }} |xd= |production=206a |summary=Phineas and Ferb find an egg and believe it's Perry's, and they take care of it until Candace decides to teach them how to properly take care of an egg. Heinz Doofenshmirtz plans to get revenge on whales for stealing his old girlfriend. }} |xd= |production=206b |summary=Phineas and Ferb accidentally trap Candace in a video game and have to help her out so that she can get ready for the cotillion. Meanwhile, Perry has to stop Doofensmirtz from zapping men into wearing ballgowns with the Ballgowninator. |guestvoice= }} |xd= |production=207 |summary=An alien named Meap crashes in Phineas and Ferb's backyard, and runs off. The boys and Isabella try to find Meap but then they get captured by Meap's nemesis Mitch and it's up to Candace and Meap to save them, as Doofenshmirtz tries to find his old friend Balloony. |guestvoice=Lorenzo Lamas as Meap, David Mitchell as Mitch, Don LaFontaine as Movie VO voice }} |xd= |production=208a |summary=The Flynn-Fletcher's neighbors have relatives visiting who bear an uncanny resemblance to Candace, Phineas, and Ferb. In fact, older sister Mandy has two younger brothers, Thaddeus and Thor, who drive her crazy with their ambitious projects. Although Candace and Mandy initially bond, they soon compete, urging their brothers to build the best backyard fort. Meanwhile, Perry finds himself in the middle of Dr. Doofenshmirtz's family reunion where Dr. Doofenshmirtz tries to win the annual kickball tournament with the Kick-inator 5000. |guestvoice=Danny Cooksey as Thaddeus and Aliki Theofilopoulos as Mandy }} |xd= |production=208b |summary=Phineas and Ferb set out to build a bigger plane than Howard Hughes' wooden Spruce Goose, so they build it out of paper-maché, to do a similar theme to the Spruce Goose, complete with in-flight service and entertainment. Dr. Doofenshmirtz is doing his part to be green by using recycled materials to build an "Evaporator-inator" to dry up all the pools in the Tri-State area. Meanwhile, Candace and Stacy attend Jeremy's pool party only to discover an adventurous Australian girl is capturing Jeremy's attention. |guestvoice=Shae Brewster as Nicolette }} |xd= |production=209a |summary=When Candace learns that Jeremy will star in a TV commercial, she worries that, with his new-found celebrity, he will forget about her. So, as Phineas and Ferb produce their own TV game show, Candace uses the opportunity to get herself on the airwaves. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz tries to erase all infomercials in the Tri-State Area. |guestvoice=Corbin Bleu as Coltrane }} |xd= |production=209b |summary=Phineas and Ferb help Isabella and the Fireside Girls by building an automatic car wash to help with fundraising to save the star-nosed mole. Meanwhile, Stacy advises Candace to play hard to get with Jeremy. But when Jeremy asked Candace out for a ride to her brother's car wash, she ignores her BFF's advise and goes on the date anyway. Elsewhere,Dr. Doofenshmirtz tries to make a mountain out of a molehill - literally. }} |xd= |production=210a |summary=When Phineas and Ferb think Perry is lost, they use the power of music to find him. Meanwhile, Candace, who fears she is at fault for Perry's disappearance, combs the Tri-State area to find him. As it turns out, Doofenshmirtz has been downgraded to a low-level threat and Perry has been reassigned to a more dangerous villain, and possibly, a new family. |guestvoice=Clancy Brown as The Regurgitator }} |xd= |production=210b |summary=The family becomes marooned after a summer storm shipwrecks them on an island, and Phineas, Ferb and Isabella use the opportunity to build a Swiss Family style tree house. Meanwhile, Candace tries to get them to build a boat so she can get back in time for Jeremy's party. After finding out what "big laundry" meant, Dr. Doofenshmirtz uses free monkey labor to boost a new laundromat business. }} |xd= |production=211a |summary=Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet and Irving, Phineas and Ferb's biggest fan, plan to play a game of hide and seek. As the house is too small, Phineas and Ferb build a shrinking machine, and shrink themselves down to minature size. When Candace goes over to Isabella's to show Linda, she get shrunk herself and tries to get back along the street. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz invents a small robot to find what address Perry lives at. }} |xd= |production=211b |summary=Baljeet wants to impress his childhood friend from India, Mishti, so he enlists Phineas and Ferb to help woo her. However, none of their over-the-top romantic gestures impress her, as she likes Baljeet for who he really is. Meanwhile, Perry must stop the sleep deprived Dr. Doofenshmirtz from moving the Danville Lighthouse to the other side of town so that he isn't bothered by all the ships. |guestvoice=Tiya Sircar as Mishti }} |xd= |production=214a |summary=Phineas and Ferb help Baljeet at a summer rock camp. Meanwhile after finding out that Stacy feels like a third wheel around her, Candace sets her up with Coltrane and the two start to get along. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz attempts to create a baby army. |guestvoice= }} |xd= |production=214b |summary=Vanessa tries to get her dad, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, a capsule containing a rare chemical at the mall in order to convince him that she's responsible enough to have her own car. Even with Ferb helping her, what initially seems an easy task becomes complicated when Candace, Stacy, Buford, Baljeet and Perry also want the capsule for different reasons. }} |xd= |production=215a |summary=Candace finds a bunny outside of her house and decides to take care of it. However, the bunny is actually Dennis ; a former O.W.C.A. agent who went rogue and is on a mission to infiltrate Perry's lair and steal the system of the O.W.C.A. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb build X-Ray Glasses after purchasing some and being ripped off. The glasses then help them help others. Elsewhere, after realizing that Perry the Platypus isn't showing up, Dr. Doofenshmirtz decides to create his own Planty the Potted Plant instead of Perry. His plan was to induce all of the dogs in the apartment next to his building away so that he wouldn't be annoyed by the noise they make. |guestvoice=Jennifer Stone as the Mailwoman }} |xd= |production=215b |summary=Candace and Stacy have a spa day. But thanks to Candace, they get sidetracked when she noticed that Jeremy was building houses and decides that she and Stacy should help them. Their spa day also inspired Phineas and Ferb to build a spa of their own. Meanwhile Doofenshmirtz takes in a lost kitten that causes havoc with his old inventions. }} |xd= |production=212 |summary=Phineas and Ferb travel to the future to find a tool that fuses metal with wood. There they encounter a 35-year old Candace who follows them back through time and finally busts her brothers as they are building their rollercoaster, but also accidentally foils Agent P's plan to defeat Dr. Doofenshmirtz, setting off a chain reaction that turns the future into a dystopian society. |guestvoice=Jennifer Stone as Amanda, Noah Munck as Xavier, Moises Arias as Fred, Jennifer Grey as Librarian }} |xd= |production=211 |summary=Major Monogram and Heinz Doofenshmirtz host a Top 10 musical countdown from the show, voted by users on DisneyChannel.com and DisneyXD.com, which started on September 1. }} |xd= |production=216a |summary=Phineas, Ferb, Buford, Baljeet, Isabella and the Fireside Girls decide to build a device that blows a huge bubble. The group are sucked into the bubble and float around the whole town, with Baljeet panicking about not sticking to his schedule. Meanwhile, Candace is practicing her driving with Linda in the car. Dr. Doofenshmirtz tries to take over the world through country and western music. }} |xd= |production=216b |summary=While Phineas and Ferb get the bubble ready, Isabella and the Fireside Girls head out to the "Old Abandoned Old Abandoned Amusement Park" where the maracanut tree is and try to get the sap from it. Meanwhile, Isabella's pet dog, Pinky tries to stop his nemesis, Professor Poofenplotz, from stealing hairspray. |guestvoice=Amanda Plummer as Professor Poofenplotz and Jane Leeves as Wanda Acronym }} |xd= |production=217a |summary=Candace feels depressed when Jeremy cancels their date, and Phineas and Ferb try to cheer her up. Meanwhile Perry is accused of committing bad deeds; as it turns out they were Perry Clones created by Doofenshmirtz in order to frame Perry. }} |xd= |production=217b |summary=In order to get tickets to the Paisley Sideburn Brothers concert, Candace joins the Fireside Girls in order to get 50 patches which is what she needs in order to get the tickets. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz plans to turn the bridge between the mainland and the Fireside Girls Cupcake Factory into broccoli. }} |xd= |production=218a |summary=When Baljeet saved his life, Buford vows to become his slave. Then, when Candace and Stacy accidentally send bad pictures of Candace to Jeremy's cell phone, they get a job at Mr. Slushy Dawg in order to get his phone and delete the pictures before he sees them. }} |xd= |production=218b |summary=When Lawrence accidentally sells Candace's doll to Doofenshmirtz, Phineas and Ferb become detectives to try and find it. }} |xd= |production=220a |summary=When Ferb accidentally leaves his skateboard with Grandpa and Grandma Fletcher, he and Phineas invent a transporter to retrieve any object. Candace figures out she can transport Mom there to bust them because that would mean Mom is literally in their project. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz tries to rid the world of Mime by trapping them in invisible boxes. }} |xd= |production=220b |summary=Candace signs up Jeremy to be her dancing partner on a hit dance show. Jeremy seeks out help from Phineas and Ferb because he is worried about his lack of dancing skills, and Ferb's excellent dancing skills are put to use. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz and his league of evil scientists seek to get their message out at the dance studio. |guestvoice=Joe Orrantia as Rodney }} |xd= |production=219a |summary=When Doofenshmirtz's latest invention lands in the front yard of the Flynn-Fletcher household, Phineas, Ferb, Candace and Linda try to find out what it does. }} |xd= |production=219b |summary=During a trip to the beach, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet and Irving try to find the lost city of Atlantis which is located in the bottom of the ocean. Then Candace and Linda enter a sandcastle building contest when Candace found out that Jeremy is the judge. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz creates an army of plants. }} |xd= |production=222 |summary=Phineas and Ferb turn the city of Danville into a giant thank you card for Santa Claus because they feel nobody ever thanks him for all the joy he brings to the world. Doofenshmirtz uses a device called the "Naughty-inator" to put the city of Danville on Santa's naughty list. |guestvoice=Clancy Brown as Santa Claus, Mat Horne as Blay'n, Bruce MacKinnon as Clewn't, Benita Scheckel as Becky, Ariel Winter as Wendy Stinglehopper }} |xd= |production=224a |summary=Phineas and Ferb create an orb that allows them to pass through solid objects and to ultimately, help them retrieve Mom's favorite guitar pick for her gig at the Mayor's Day Festival. Candace sees their orb as the perfect way to bust them and brings it to Mom, but en route to the festival, the troublesome Wilkins Brothers put a kink in her plans. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz attempts to destroy a statue erected in his brother Roger's honor. }} |xd= |production=224b |summary=Agent P must stop Dr. Doofenshmirtz from spraying a partially hydrogenated coconut oil and corn syrup concoction over the entire Tri-state area to turn lean meats, whole grains, fruits and vegetables into junk food. Meanwhile, Candace is elated at the prospect of being the maid of honor at Aunt Tiana and Uncle Bob's wedding, but when it gets moved to the Flynn's backyard, Phineas and Ferb's creative touches including a massive ice sculpture, threaten to steal the attention from Candace. |guestvoice=Megan Hilty as Aunt Tiana }} |xd= |production=221a |summary=Candace is determined to win this year's father-daughter obstacle course but unfortunately, Lawrence finds Agent P's lair and his memory is accidentally erased by a memory-eraser gadget. Luckily, Carl had already made Flynn-Fletcher Family Robots for emergency situations. So Agent P operates a Lawrence robot to fill in during the race as Phineas and Ferb provide commentary from their broadcast blimp. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz invents "eulg," a solution that works the opposite of glue and takes everything apart. }} |xd= |production=221b |summary=Candace panics when she inadvertently agrees to babysit Jeremy's little sister Suzy but to her surprise, Suzy is docile in the absence of her brother, saying that when Jeremy isn't around, she's "off the clock." The two of them bond and Suzy shows Candace how to get Phineas and Ferb to bust themselves. Meanwhile, the boys build a replica of Niagara Falls in their backyard with the intention of riding over the falls in a barrel. Back at Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., Dr. Doofenshmirtz decides to increase his carbon footprint, (though he doesn't know what that is), by inventing a Carbon Footprint-inator. }} |xd= |production=223a |summary=Phineas and Ferb create a device to reverse the effects of gravity. Meanwhile, Agent P is literally sent on a wild goose chase when Major Monogram believes the boys are actually out to destroy the Tri-State area. Elsewhere, Doofenshmirtz finds the blueprints to the anti-gravity machine and takes them for his own purpose. }} |xd= |production=223b |summary=Phineas and Ferb decide to spice up the yearly "Tri-State Area Unification Day" parade by rallying all of the neighborhood kids to build their own customized floats. Unfortunately, Buford's family grudge against the parade causes him to throw the day's festivities off course. Meanwhile, Candace finds it difficult to enjoy a relaxing mother-daughter day with Mom because of the boys' antics taking place all around her, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz plans to create traffic jams with his Duplic-8-inator. }} |xd= |production=225a |summary=After an all night science-fiction movie marathon, Candace is convinced that Ferb is an alien and gathers evidence to prove it. The boys admit that they are doing something for an alien but that Ferb is not one. Her relief turns to excitement and then to frustration when her plan to bust her brothers is compromised by the alien disguised as Mom. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is trying to sell an evil "-inator" under the guise of it being a cleaning device. }} |xd= |production=225b |summary=Phineas and Ferb decide to trick out the kiddie rides in front of the Tri-State Mart. Determined to bust them, Candace sits in a rocket ride so it can't go anywhere until Mom shows up. Needless to say, the ride shoots off and Candace ends up on a high-flying rocket across Danville. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz plans to leave behind a legacy by burning his name into the atmosphere using his "ozone deplete-inator." }} |xd= |production=228a |summary=Irving's brother, Albert doesn't believe that Phineas and Ferb are anything special, and since he claims to be the "Truth Detector," he can prove it. Desperate to prove Albert wrong, Irving convinces Baljeet and Buford to pose as Phineas and Ferb beside a giant hologram of the boys' Eiffel Tower construction. }} |xd= |production=228b |summary=Candace enlists her friends Stacy and Jenny to help her bust her brothers, so they run trial busting events in the backyard to prep for the real thing. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb create an unlimited power supply to propel a group of cyclone-like vehicles known as "Spinning Tops of Doom." Over at Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., a new replacement robot for Norm has been called into action but when struck by the surge of power going through Danville, the robot turns on Dr. Doofenshmirtz and makes him the target. }} |xd= |production=229a |summary=Phineas and Ferb find a chameleon in the backyard, who grows to the size of a dinosaur, thanks to Doofenshmirtz's Gigant-Inator, and takes a walk through downtown. Meanwhile, Jeremy teaches a song to Doofenshmirtz, who plans to use it to summon aliens to do his bidding. }} |xd= |production=229b |summary=Phineas and Ferb build a robotic rodeo in the backyard. Candace tries to prove she can focus so she can go to a concert with Stacy. Doofenshmirtz stalls to finish his entry into the Inator Creator competition. }} |xd= |production=227 |summary=Khaka Peü Peü arrives in Danville to challenge Phineas and Ferb after the boys are mistaken as a superhero (while wearing an indestructible suit they designed to safely conquer their newly built extreme skate-track) known as The Beak. With the super villain wreaking havoc, it's up to Phineas and Ferb to thwart him while Dr. Doofenshmirtz tells the people of the Tri-State area that he is in charge, in hopes that they will actually just go along with it. Meanwhile, his brother Roger is worried that everyone will blame him for the recent super villain catastrophe so he decides to make Doofenshmirtz Mayor. }} |xd= |production=231a |summary=Candace is awarded the opportunity to be mayor for the day, so she uses her new status to create laws that can assist her with busting her brothers. Back at home, Phineas and Ferb build an authentic log cabin and a pioneer village. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is scheduled to play golf with his brother, but since he hates the game, he creates the Accelerate-inator to speed things along. However, he is unaware that his invention also has the ability to open up holes to other dimensions. }} |xd= |production=231b |summary=Phineas and Ferb build the ultimate lemonade stand and begin to offer franchise opportunities. Meanwhile, Candace and Stacy's relationship is put to the test when Candace feels she must pick between their friendship and busting her brothers, while Dr. Doofenshmirtz creates a "Paper-Cut-Inator" so that he can make trillions selling bandages. }} |xd= |production=234 |summary=During a Hawaiian family vacation, Candace finds a cool lava rock necklace and is plagued with bad luck, so a native tells her she must take it to the top of a volcano, which spoils the cool, calm vibe she learned from a Hawaiian yoga instructor. Phineas and Ferb go with Candace and along the way, they ride a few waves with pro surfer Laird Hamilton. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is also at the same volcano, trying to make the population less intelligent with his "De-Evolution-Inator." |guestvoice=Phill Lewis as Hotel Manager, Laird Hamilton as Himself, and Allie MacKay as Yoga Instructor }} |xd= |production=238 |summary=Phineas and Ferb plan to travel around the world on the longest day of the year; Linda and Lawrence leave for the weekend leaving Candace in charge. It's the summer solstice, so Phineas, Ferb, & their friends decide to travel around the world in one day in an effort to create the "Biggest, Longest, Funnest summer day of all time". But not everyone believes they can actually achieve what they've set out to do, leading them to get some encouraging words, in the form of a duet, from Clay Aiken and Chaka Khan. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz takes a father-daughter trip to Tokyo with Vanessa. |guestvoice=Brian George as Uncle Sabu, Clay Aiken as Himself, and Chaka Khan as Herself }} |xd= |production=233 |summary=Phineas and Ferb head to the Tri-State Area's annual sci-fi and fantasy convention to meet their hero, special effects guru Clive Addison. Their plan gets sidetracked when they're swept into a duel between the fantasy fans and the sci-fi geeks. Meanwhile, Candace tries to keep secret that she's a fan of Ducky Momo, another convention staple. Across the convention hall, Dr. Doofenshmirtz has taken television executive Jeff McGarland hostage so he can pitch him a show he's developed, "Doof 'n' Puss." |guestvoice=Kevin Smith as Clive Addison and Seth MacFarlane as TV Executive (Jeff McGarland) }} |xd= |production=226 |summary=In order to wash their house quickly, Phineas and Ferb build a contraption that spins it around, causing Candace to become so dizzy, she collapses. She soon finds herself in the magical land of Odd where their friends Isabella, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Jeremy, Buford and Baljeet are remarkably like the characters in L. Frank Baum's book "The Wizard of Oz." When Candace follows the yellow brick sidewalk to Bustopolis (to find the Wizard who can help her finally bust her brothers), things aren't what they seem. }} |xd= |production=232a |summary=Phineas and Ferb create a life sized maze filled with fun obstacles. Melissa, the leader of the Little Sparks, a younger branch of the Fireside Girls, is immediately captivated when she meets Candace and finds out that she was a Fireside Girl who earned 50 patches in one day. When the girls try out the maze, Candace takes charge, but things don't go as planned. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz reasons that if the Leaning Tower of Pisa can generate souvenir revenue, then surely he can use his latest invention, the "Tilt-inator," to tilt buildings so he can sell souvenir replicas. |guestvoice=Meira Blinkoff as Melissa }} |xd= |production=232b |summary=When Linda is asked to do a Lindana reunion concert, Lawrence worries that she might be missing the excitement of her old life, so he asks the boys to help turn him into a pop star so that he can perform at the concert and show mom he too is an exciting guy. Across town, Dr. Doofenshmirtz plans a faux alien invasion in order to take over the Tri-State area. }} |xd= |production=230a |summary=Phineas and Ferb are building an ATV powerful enough to handle extreme terrains and even buildings. Meanwhile, Candace and Stacy go to a leadership seminar where Candace learns the steps needed to achieve her ultimate goal of busting her brothers. Dr. Doofenshmirtz is hosting a Telethon of Evil. }} |xd= |production=230b |summary=Phineas and Ferb plan to put Danville on the map by building the world's tallest building. However, Candace teams up with Albert and utilizes his expertise to bust her brothers. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz wants to be responsible for all the evil in the Tri-state area, and since he believes that evil levels rise during a full moon, he plans to rotate it so that only the infamous "dark side of the moon" faces Earth. }} |xd= |production=235a |summary=Candace accidentally gets hit by Phineas and Ferb's molecular separator ray which causes her to have two different personalities - Romantic Candace and Busting Candace, so the boys have to figure out a way to put her back together again. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz tries to get over his irrational fear of high diving, but he figures that if he can't, he will just use his "Look-away-inator" to zap everyone so that they do not witness his shame. }} |xd= |production=235b |summary=Phineas, Ferb and the gang are all sick with a cold, so they decide to make it the best "sick day" ever by creating a live television feed to their friends' homes so that they can all enjoy a day of fun together. Meanwhile, Vanessa learns from her mom, Charlene, that her dad is picking her up from a party she is going to with her punk rock boyfriend Johnny and she worries that he will embarrass her yet again. However, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is busy trying to use his "Devolition-ator" to drain Agent P's will power so that he can control him. Things get out of hand when Dr. Doofenshmirtz picks up Vanessa at the party, and it's up to Agent P to save the day. }} |xd= |production=239 |summary=In this musical, Phineas and Ferb revisit the day they built their gigantic rollercoaster. Using a combination of music, song and dance, Phineas and Ferb build a rollercoaster in their backyard, Candace tries to bust them by getting their mom to return from the grocery store early, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz attempts to pull the Eastern Seaboard to the west using tinfoil and a giant magnet. }} |xd= |production=236a |summary=As Phineas and Ferb construct a giant jukebox, Candace meets the princess Baldegunde of Druelselstein who happens to look exactly like her and they decide to switch lives. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz tries to ruin his brother's 'Drueselstein Favorite Son' ceremony by dumping something on it with his claw made of claw machines. }} |xd= |production=236b |summary=Linda and Lawrence are going to the airport and leave Candace in charge. Before going, Linda says to Candace to take care of her brothers and that she can't throw a party during their travel. She asks if she can do an intimate get together and Linda accepts. But this intimate get together doesn't happen the way she planned. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz creates a machine that can tele-transport things to the place a roulette stops. }} References Category:Lists Category:Episodes